Horizon
by mjolnir hammer
Summary: Tentang Kyungsoo sang bangsawan yang tekekang dan Jongin si berandal rendahan yang terlampau bebas. Its KaiSoo and others / YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Horizon**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Cast : kim Jongin, do Kyungsoo (park Kyungsoo), park Chanyeol, byun Baekhyun, oh Sehun and others**

**Length : multi chaptered (maybe)**

**Pair : KaiSoo, ChanBaek, and others**

**Summary : Tentang Kyungsoo sang bangsawan yang tekekang dan Jongin si berandal rendahan yang terlampau bebas.**

**Disclaimer : semua cast disini milik SM dan Tuhan YME, changjo milik saya *ditabok* FF ini murni keluar dari otak ngebul saya ditengah-tengah berbagai ujian, TO dan UN yang melanda/? Cerita ini terinspirasi dari cerita Ace, Luffy, dan Sabo waktu kecil yooshhhh OPloverz angkat tangannya xD xD tapi beda ko, cuma ngambil intinya aja yang si sabo itu bangsawan. Dan ya gitulaahh sejarah/? Lahirnya FF aneh ini.**

**Warning : YAOI, typo (s), aneh, de el el, de el el**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ^^**

.

.

.

**[PROLOG]**

Aku sudah muak dengan semuanya, aku ingin bebas – Kyungsoo

Kebahagiaan adalah kebebasan – Jongin

Mereka hanyalah manusia rendahan, tak pantas bersanding dengan kita, Kyung – Chanyeol

Aku bahagia saat bersama orang yang aku sayang - Baekhyun

Malam makin larut, ruangan mewah itu remang-remang dengan pencahayaan dari bulan purnama yang berpendar. Jendela terbuka, gordeng melambai tersapu angin malam. Pemuda itu masih tetap diposisinya, duduk diatas ranjang mahalnya memegang lutut mengahadap jendela. Mata bulatnya mengalirkan air mata yang turun ke pipinya. Ia menangis lirih dalam diam, bibirnya menggumamkan kata-kata pelan nyaris mencicit.

"aku ingin bebas"

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHAHA"

"HAHAHAHA"

"HAHAHA"

Suara tawa terdengar membahana dari sebuah ruangan di sudut kota. Tak peduli dengan pekatnya malam, angin dingin, dan rasa lelah yang mendera. Ini tengah malam, dan orang-orang itu masih melakukan berbagai kegiatan ilegal disertai rasa kegembiraan negatif. Disudut ruangan itu, seorang pemuda menghisap rokoknya dan memandang dengan penuh rasa muak pada penghuni ruangan nista tersebut. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai pada hisapan terakhir rokoknya dan bangkit menuju meja judi.

"aku ingin main!" semua mata mengarah pada pemuda yang melempar beberapa uang diatas meja. Tatapan khawatir jelas terpancar, siapa yang tidak tahu dengan dia? Seorang bandit muda kejam yang selalu menang.

"hahahaha, tentu saja Kai. Silakan duduk" dan pemuda itu menyeringai diatas singgasananya menilik teliti pada kartu yang dibagikan.

.

.

.

"SUDAH KUBILANG BERKALI-KALI AKU TIDAK SUKA JIKA ADA YANG MEMANDANGKU SAAT AKU MAKAN!" teriakan terdengar mencekam di ruangan besar itu. Semua pelayan menatap ngeri pada sang tuan muda yang berdiri berkacak pinggang dengan kilatan amarah yang terpancar dari matanya.

"ma...maafkan aku tuan" seorang pelayan berlutut dihadapannya sambil memohon ketakutan.

"kau dipecat!" kata-kata menyakitkan itu terlontar dari mulut pemuda yang sekarang mulai melangkah meninggalkan ruang makan tersebut. Bahkan makanannya belum ia habiskan.

"ta..tapi tuan!" dan

'**BRAKK'**

Pintu sudah tertutup, keputusan tak bisa diganggu gugat. Ia bangsawan dan tak ada yang berhak menentangnya.

Dengan langkah tegas dan penuh kesombongan, ia melangkah diatas beludru yang terhampar nyaris diseluruh ruangan.

"dimana adikku?"

"tuan Park Kyungsoo sedang ada dikamarnya, tuan. Mungkin sedang tidur"

"bagus! Biarkan ia istirahat, aku khawatir dengan kesehatannya sekarang. Pastikan ia makan teratur!"

"baik, tuan muda Park Chanyeol!" pengawal itu membungkuk pada Chanyeol yang memasuki kamarnya dengan pintu yang langsung tertutup.

.

.

.

"dimana anak bodoh itu? mengapa belum juga pulang" ia berjalan bolak-balik didalam flat kecilnya. Seseorang yang sedang duduk menghadap televisi, menanggapinya dengan malas.

"sudahlah Baekhyun hyung, jangan pedulikan dia. Mungkin ia berjudi lagi!"

"diam kau Oh Sehun! Aku mengkhawatirkannya" dan Sehun memutar matanya malas.

"ya sudah, tunggu saja hingga ia benar-benar pulang. Aku mau tidur!" Sehun bangkit dan berjalan gontai, tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Baekhyun saat ia nyaris lima langkah menuju pintu kamarnya yang terbuka.

"yak hyung!"

"antarkan aku ke tempat Jongin, sekarang! Aku yang akan meyuruhnya pulang sekarang juga!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N: Gimana. Gimana? Aneh? Iya bangettt xD**

**Mau lanjut atau engga nya tergantung dari readers yang review aja :D**

**Akhir kata, makasi minna uda mau baca ^^**


	2. 1Kenangan bersama salju

**Tittle : Horizon**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Cast : kim Jongin, do Kyungsoo (park Kyungsoo), park Chanyeol, byun Baekhyun, oh Sehun and others**

**Length : multi chaptered (maybe)**

**Pair : KaiSoo, ChanBaek, and others**

**Summary : Tentang Kyungsoo sang bangsawan yang tekekang dan Jongin si berandal rendahan yang terlampau bebas.**

**Disclaimer : semua cast disini milik SM dan Tuhan YME, changjo milik saya *ditabok* FF ini murni keluar dari otak ngebul saya ditengah-tengah berbagai ujian, TO dan UN yang melanda/? Cerita ini terinspirasi dari cerita Ace, Luffy, dan Sabo waktu kecil yooshhhh OPloverz angkat tangannya xD xD tapi beda ko, cuma ngambil intinya aja yang si sabo itu bangsawan. Dan ya gitulaahh sejarah/? Lahirnya FF aneh ini.**

**Warning : YAOI, typo (s), aneh, de el el, de el el**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ^^**

.

.

.

**Kenangan bersama salju**

Ini musim salju dan jalan-jalan dipenuhi oleh tumpukan salju yang beku dan mengeras. Seseorang berlari ditengah pekat malam membelah salju yang terhampar, ia berlari tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Tas punggungnya bergerak seirama dengan gerakan punggungnya.

Ujung gang. Ini jalan buntu "ugh shit" lelaki itu mengutuk. Langkah kaki makin jelas terdengar, ia sudah terkepung kali ini. Langkah kaki terhenti seiring dengan munculnya beberapa pria besar diujung gang. Dengan seringaian jahat, ia melangkah pelan pada lelaki yang gemetar dan tersenyum diujung gang.

Biarlah ia mati sekarang, bukankah ini yang selalu ia inginkan? Kebebasan. Ia ingin mati dalam keadaan bebas tanpa terkungkung oleh sesuatu. Ia pasrah.

"hahahahahaha, mau lari kemana lagi kau cantik?" salah satu pria besar itu melangkah mendekatinya yang masih bergeming.

"aku lelaki" keangkuhannya muncul, darah bangsawan memang tak bisa terhapuskan.

"hahahaha kau bisa berkata seperti itu setelah kami melihatnya hahahahahahaha!" pria besar itu tertawa dengan tangan terulur mengeksplor wajah lembut yang kini memerah menahan dingin.

"bahkan kulitmu sehalus ini!" pris itu mengagumi ciptaan tuhan dihadapannya.

"apa yang kau inginkan?" ucapan lelaki itu menusuk.

"kau!"

"aku tidak sudi disentuh manusia rendahan sepertimu!" ucapan itu diakhiri dengan satu pukulan telak yang dilayangkan pemuda besar itu pada perutnya. Lelaki itu tersungkur di tanah. "seseorang, tolong aku" ucapnya pelan dan lirih. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia membutuhkan pertolongan orang lain selain keluarga dan maid-maidnya.

"kau berkata apa manis?" dengan satu gerakan, pria besar tadi menarik wajah yang sudah semakin memerah itu. "tidak ada yang bisa meyelamatkanmu disini! hahahahahaha" ia tertawa lagi.

'BUGH'

Penyiksaan diujung gang itu terjadi lagi. Suara jeritan memecah keheningan malam di bulan Desember yang dingin.

Baekhyun menggosok-gosokan kedua telapak tangannya mencari kehangatan. Ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri karena ia lupa membawa sarung tangan hari itu. Malam semakin larut dan Baekhyun baru setengah perjalanan menuju flat kecilnya. Bekerja dimalam musim dingin memang melelahkan. Gerakannya terhenti saat mendengar sesuatu yang memekakkan telinga. Suara teriakan, pikirnya.

Baekhyun belari mencari sumber suara teriakan itu. Seseorang perlu ditolong, dan aku harus menolongnya. Prinsip bodoh Baekhyun yang kadang sering mencelakakan dirinya sendiri.

'DRRTT'

Handphonenya bergetar saat ia nyaris sepuluh langkah menuju lokasi yang ia tuju.

**Sehun's Calling**

"yeobose..."

"KAU DIMANA HYUNG? KENAPA BELUM PULANG?" seseorang diseberang memotong perkataan Baekhyun. Namun ia tidak marah, hatinya mengahangat mengetahui fakta bahwa adik tercintanya mengkhawatirkannya.

"aku di..." Baekhyun memutar kepalanya. Kenyataannya ia tidak tahu dimana ia sekarang, ia tersesat karena prinsip bodohnya itu.

"jangan bilang kau tersesat?" Sehun mendesis disana. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya gugup, kuku telunjuknya ia gigiti. Ia mengangguk pelan. Bodoh Baekhyun, apa kau tidak tahu bahwa telepon itu tidak bisa menampilkan kegiatan apa yang sedang kau lakukan saat ini. Tapi Sehun mengerti karena kakaknya tak kunjung menjawab.

"jangan kemana-mana, tetap disana dan aku akan menjemputmu!"

"bodoh! Bahkan kau tidak tahu posisiku saat ini!" Baekhyun bermaksud bercanda.

"JONGIN, BAEKHYUN HYUNG TERSESAT" Sehun berteriak membuat Baekhyun harus menjauhkan hanphone dari telinganya. Dan setelahnya, ia dapat mendengar suara barang jatuh dan teriakan yang tak kalah keras "DIMANA DIA? CEPAT KITA CARI!" dan...

'TUUT TUUT TUUT' telepon ditutup.

Baekhyun melanjutkan perjalanannya dan tepat sepuluh langkah kemudian disebelah kiri, diujung gang yang gelap ia melihat sekumpulan pria besar yang sepertinya orang jahat sedang memukuli lelaki yang terkulai lemah dengan darah mengalir dari wajahnya. Baekhyun berteriak, ia menutup mulutnya saat perhatian pria besar itu terarah padanya.

"hahahahaha, satu lagi orang yang menyerahkan diri pada kita"

"malam yang indah, bos!"

"sepertinya ia memiliki banyak uang, seperti dia!" pria besar itu melemparkan dompet kosong yang isinya sudah ia kuras pada wajah lelaki yang terkulai itu.

Baekhyun bersumpah, ia ingin berlari saat itu juga. Tapi nalurinya, menahannya disini. Ia ingin menyelamatkan lelaki yang nyaris sekarat itu di ujung gang.

"KALIAAANN! AKAN KULAPORKAN PADA POLISI!" Baekhyun berteriak seperti gadis, ia memberanikan diri yang sebenarnya sangat ketakutan. Kakinya gemetar.

Salah seorang pria jahat itu berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih bergeming ditempatnya. Merasa ada bahaya, Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan senjata. Tapi nihil, tidak ada sama sekali.

'BUGH'

Pukulan telak mendarat di pipi Baekhyun, Baekhyun meringis saat cairan pekat merah mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Ia ingin menangis, tapi lelaki diujung sana membutuhkannya. Dan dengan keberanian –serta kebodohan- yang ia miliki, ia berlari ke ujung gang menghampiri lelaki yang kini pingsan dengan darah bersimbah.

"hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" Baekhyun menepuk pipi yang lengket dengan darah itu. Baekhyun tidak sadar kalau ia sudah menjadi sasaran empuk orang jahat dibelakangnya yang kini mengayunkan kayu balok diatas kepala Baekhyun.

'BUGH'

Darah menyiprat, bau anyir menguar.

"APA KAU BILANG? KYUNGSOO TIDAK MAU KELUAR DARI KAMARNYA SEJAK TADI?" seseorang dengan kuasa tertinggi menatap geram pada maid yang tertunduk takut didepannya.

"i...iya tuan"

"JADI DIA BELUM MAKAN?"

"ia menolak siapapun masuk kekamarnya"

'BRAKK'

Meja dipukul dengan sangat keras disertai geraman amarah yang menakutkan. Lelaki jangkung itu berjalan geram, melangkah menuju kamar adik tercintanya yang sejak kemarin tidak ia awasi. Ia harus mengurus segala pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan perusahaan ayahnya yang kini ia warisi.

Chanyeol berjalan cepat menuju kamar adiknya. Pintu dikunci. Dan Chanyeol mengeluarkan kunci dari balik saku jas hitamnya.

'CKLEKK'

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan interior ruangan luas yang rapi dan terawat. Tapi, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Chanyeol geram. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke ranjang Kyungsoo, namun hanya ada guling yang tersibak dibalik selimut. Tak menyerah, kemudian ia berlari ke kamar mandi kamar Kyungsoo. Nihil, disana juga tak ada. Saat ia keluar kamar mandi, matanya tak sengaja melirik secarik kertas yang tergeletak di ata meja. Dengan terburu-buru ia meraihnya.

'**aku ingin hidup sendiri. Jangan cari aku **

**-Kyungsoo-'**

Setelahnya, Chanyeol menggeram marah. Ia meremas kertas itu hingga tak berbentuk.

"CARI DIA SEKARANG JUGA!" semua maid disana terkejut dan menunduk. Tidak berani menatap amarah Chanyeol yang sudah dipuncak.

"APA YANG KALIAN TUNGGU HAH? CEPAT CARI SAMPAI KETEMU!" para maid berlarian dari ruangan itu.

'BUGH'

Darah menyiprat, bau anyir menguar.

"jangan pernah sentuh hyung ku!" seseorang mendesis dari balik kegelapan. Baekhyun terkejut, ia kira ia sudah mati terkapar. Namun seseorang menyelamatkannya. Baekhyun memicingkan mata demi melihat sang pahlawan.

"Jongin?"

"i'm here too hyung" seorang pemuda lagi muncul sambil memegang tongkat yang siap diayunkan.

"Sehunnie?"

"cepat keluar dari sana hyung, aku akan menghabisi para kutu ini!" Jongin berkata dengan penuh seringaian jahat dan di baliknya ada Sehun yang siap menghajar siapa saja yang berani menyentuh hyung-nya.

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu dengan susah payah ia membopong pria kecil yang bersimbah darah tadi keluar dari gang sempit dan gelap itu.

"ugh, berat sekali" Baekhyun menggumam.

Setelah beberapa langkah dari tempat menyeramkan tadi, Baekhyun terduduk dipinggir trototoar. Ia kelelahan, dan pipinya memar. Ia sengaja terduduk disitu, menunggu Jongin dan Sehun untuk pulang bersama.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, suara tawa dan langkah kaki terdengar dari ujung jalan. Baekhyun menoleh sambil memicingkan mata, ia tersenyum lega saat tahu siapa yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Jongin, Sehun, aku disini!" Baekhyun melambai. Sehun berlari menghampiri Baekhyun yang terduduk.

"kau tidak apa-apa hyung, apa ada yang sakit?" Baekhyun mengangguk, bibirnya mengerucut.

"iyaa, pipiku sakit Sehunna!"

"mwo?" Sehun meraih dagu Baekhyun. Meneliti wajah Baekhyun yang ternyata memang ternoda oleh memar biru.

"ck, untung saja orang tadi sudah kubereskan"

"ya hyung, siapa dia?" Jongin bertanya heran saat melihat ada seseorang yang terduduk dipangkuan Baekhyun.

"oh, entahlah tapi tadi aku menolongnya!" Baekhyun tersenyum puas.

"jadi karena itu kau tersesat?"

"ya! Sehuna kita harus saling membantu tau!"

"kau hampir mati jika saja tadi kami datang terlambat!" Jongin berucap dingin. "ayo pulang!"

"gendong!" Baekhyun tertawa sesudahnya.

"aku saja yang menggendongmu hyung, dan biarkan orang itu digendong oleh Jongin!" Sehun jongkok membelakangi Baekhyun disusul dengan tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah bergelayut dipunggungnya.

"apa? Maksudmu kita akan membawa orang ini ke flat kita?" dan Sehun memutar bola matanya saat melihat ekspresi Jongin.

"kau seperti tidak tahu hyung kita saja!" dan Sehun berjalan pelan menggendong Baekhyun dan meninggalkan Jongin yang mulai menggendong pria kecil itu dipungggungnya.

"apa dia mati?" Jongin bergumam sendiri saat melihat darah yang mulai mengering dipelipis orang itu.

Lelaki kecil itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat cahaya matahari menerobos masuk, mengganggu waktu tidurnya, dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah Baekhyun yang tersenyum sumringah sambil memegang kain basah di dadanya.

"kau sudah sadar?"

"emm..." lelaki kecil itu melenguh dan berusaha untuk duduk. Tetapi kepalanya masih pusing. Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya membantu lelaki itu untuk duduk dengan benar.

"aku dimana?"

"kau di flat ku, namaku Baekhyun" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya. Lelaki kecil itu menatap ragu pada lengan Baekhyun yang sedikit basah. Namun akhirnya lelaki itu juga menerima uluran tangan Baekhyun.

"aku Kyungsoo!"

"baiklah Kyungsoo, kau sudah pingsan selama dua hari, tubuhmu memar, demam dan pucat. Jadi aku mengompresmu agar panas ditubuhmu berkurang" jelas Baekhyun, dengan lengkungan senyum yang tak pernah pudar dari bibirnya. Menjelaskan pada Kyungsoo keheranannya mengenai kain basah yang Baekhyun pegang. Ternyata untuknya. Dan Kyungsoo tersenyum seraya bergumam dalam hati 'ia orang baik'.

"terimakasih Baekhyun ssi"

"panggil aku Baekhyun saja. Oh.." Baekhyun menaruh telunjuknya dibibir. "panggil aku hyung saja, sepertinya kau lebih muda dariku iya kan?" ucapan Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo tertawa serak.

"baiklah, Baekkie hyung..."

"good boy!" dan Baekhyun menepuk kepala Kyungsoo sebelum ia pergi mengambil sarapan Kyungsoo didapur.

"ahh, jadi kau kabur dari panti asuhanmu?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Kyungsoo saat makan malam. Kyungsoo tersenyum misterius, dan Sehun memandang tak berkedip mendengar cerita – yang menurut Sehun – mengerikan tentang panti asuhan itu. Penyiksaan, pemaksaan, tak diberi makan ugh. Sedangkan Jongin, ia malah asik dengan makanannya tanpa menaruh pehatian sedikitpun pada Kyungsoo.

"kenapa kau baru kabur sekarang kyung?" tanya Sehun.

"panggil dia hyung Sehunna!" Baekhyun menegur, memukul kepala Sehun dengan sumpit, membuat pemuda putih itu meringis kesakitan.

"emm.." Kyungsoo mengunyah makananya sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya yang tertunda. " karena aku baru berani kabur sekarang!" dan Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan sumpit dimlutnya.

"hahahahahaha, kenapa kau tak berani hyung?"

"karena aku tak bisa berkelahi!"

"oh, jadi itu penyebab kau tidak melawan berandalan kemarin?" dan Kyungsoo tertawa lagi dengan pertanyaan polos Sehun.

'BRAKK'

Mereka semua menoleh kesumber keributan. Jongin menaruh sumpit dimejanya dengan sentakan dan Kyungsoo sangat terkejut melihat Jongin.

"aku sudah selesai!"

"ya! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun saat Jongin berdiri kearah pintu keluar dan meraih mantelnya yang tergantung didekat pintu.

"aku keluar sebentar"

"kau tahu akibatnya kalau kau pulang pagi kan Jongin?" tepat saat Jongin memutar knop pintu, Baekhyun berucap geram. Jongin tak ingin menolehkan kepalanya, karena sesungguhnya ia tak tega melihat kemarahan kakak tercintanya. Meskipun ia bukan kakak kandungnya.

"haahh... anak itu benar-benar!" Baekhyun memegangi kepalanya seperti ibu-ibu yang kehilangan anak.

"apa.. ia membenciku?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada suapan terakhirnya.

"tidak, dia memang begitu" kali ini Sehun yang menanggapi sambil membawa piring kotor ke tempat cuci, dan Baekhyun menaruh meja kembali kesudut ruangan. Faktanya, mereka makan ditengah ruangan yang merangkap ruang tamu serta ruang keluarga dan berhadapan langsung dengan televisi. Benar-benar flat yang sempit, dengan dua kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, satu dapur kecil, dan balkon yang menghadap langsung pada hiruk pikuk jalanan kota.

"emm, Baekhyun hyung" Kyungsoo menunduk sambil menggigit bibirnya. Tak berani menatap langsung pada mata Baekhyun.

"ya?"

"bolehkah aku tinggal bersama kalian?" Kyungsoo menghela nafas mengumpulkan keberanian. "aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi" dan saat Baekhyun hendak membuka mulutnya, Kyungsoo berlari dan berlutut dihapan Baekhyun. "aku rela menjadi pembantu disini, asalkan biarkan aku tetap tinggal bersama kalian!" Kyungsoo hampir menangis mengatakannya. Baekhyun berjongkok menyamai tinggi tubuhnya dengan Kyungsoo dan merengkuh tubuh rapuh itu.

"tentu saja tentu saja, kau boleh tinggal disini sesukamu!"

"ya hyung, aku pergi latihan!" Sehun menahan senyumnya, karena ia jarang sekali melihat Baekhyun berkata lembut seperti itu.

"jangan terlalu malam!" Baekhyun menyahut.

"oke hyung!"

'BRAKK'

Pintu ditutup, menyisakan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang kini saling tersenyum.

"terimakasih, Baekhyun hyung!"

"INI SUDAH DUA HARI DAN KALIAN BELUM MENEMUKANNYA JUGA?" sepertinya kebiasaan Chanyeol adalah berteriak marah, ia menggeram marah diatas singgasananya. Seperti biasa, para maid mencicit, menunduk ketakutan.

"anak tak tahu diri!" tuan Park berucap dingin disamping Chanyeol sambil meneguk minumannya, dan Chanyeol menoleh.

"appa..."

"biarkan saja dia!"

"tapi dia adikku!"

"dia bukan adikmu, Chanyeol! Dia hanya anak pungut" Chanyeol menegang, ayahnya sudah tak mempedulikan adik tercintanya itu. Dan ayahnya sudah berani mengatakan hal terlarang itu didepan para maid.

"apa maksudmu?"

"jangan pura-pura tak tahu, Park Chanyeol! Dia orang lain!"

Chanyeol berdiri, ia muak dengan ayahnya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia berjalan ke kamarnya.

"yeobo..."

"ikut aku sekarang juga hyung!" what the... baru saja ia mengangkat telpon, dengan seenaknya lawan bicaranya diseberang sana memerintahnya.

"ada apa denganmu park?"

"aku mohon Luhan ge! Sekarang kau dimana?"

"di apartemen, seperti biasa..." Luhan memutar bola matanya, ada apa dengan anak ini.

"aku kesana sekarang!"

"tapi aku belum..."

TUUT TUUT

Telepon ditutup

– mengijinkanmu

Luhan menghela nafasnya, berjalan pelan kearah dapur dan mengambil puding coklat didalam kulkas. Ia bingung kenapa sahabatnya tiba-tiba ingin mendatangi apartemennya. Apa ada masalah lagi dengan ayahnya? Hmmm... entahlah.

Musik terdengar sangat keras menghentam-hentam ruangan luas yang dindingnya dipenuhi grafiti-grafiti tak beraturan, beberapa orang disana terlihat meliuk-liukan tubuhnya mengikuti irama lagu. Sehun, pemuda itu salah satunya. Ia sudah dianggap senior oleh teman-temannya dalam hal menari tentunya. Namun dalam hal umur, ia tergolong masih muda.

"Sehun ah!" seseorang memanggil Sehun. Sehun menoleh.

"apa hyung?"

"apa kau akan mengikuti audisi dari salah satu entertainment?"

"heh? Memangnya agency apa yang sedang mengadakan audisi?" Sehun menaruh perhatian pada pemuda tembem di sebelahnya.

"kudengar SM entertainment sedang merekrut trainee baru."

"benarkah? Itu agency besar loh hyung"

"maka dari itu, kau mau ikut atau tidak?" sejenak Sehun terdiam, tampak berpikir. Ini kesempatan sangat bagus, jangan di sia-siakan. Tapi ia tak yakin Baekhyun akan mengizinkannya, apalagi jika sekolahnya terganggu.

"aku yakin kau akan diterima..." tak habis ide, pemuda itu merayu dengan nada manja yang dipaksakan "kau hebat sehun!"

"lalu kenapa tidak Minseok hyung saja yang ikut?"

"eh? Aku...hehehehehe..." minseok tertawa salah tingkah, ia menggaruk kepalanya. "tentu saja aku ikut, aku hanya tak punya teman untuk pergi audisi" oh jadi itu, memuji karena ingin memanfaatkan. Sehun mendengus kesal.

"aku pikir-pikir dulu hyung!"

"menjadi trainee tidak akan mengganggu sekolah kok..." seolah mengerti dengan apa yang ada di pikiran Sehun, Minseok meyakinkan. "kecuali jika kau sudah menjadi artis"

"bukan masalah itu hyung, aku harus minta izin pada Baekhyun hyung..."

"itu ya... baiklah, semoga ia mengizinkan" minseok tersenyum getir. Ia tahu, Sehun sangat sensitif mengenai Baekhyun, padahal ia bukan kakak kandungnya. Sehun diurus oleh Baekhyun sejak SD dan sejak saat itu pula, Minseok mengenal sosok Sehun yang sering menyendiri dan menari di gedung kosong. Minseok tertarik pada Sehun karena anak itu tak pernah absen mengunjungi gedung yang dijadikannya tempat latihan, dan ia tak pernah menyerah dengan keinginannya. Hingga sekarang, ia kelas 3 SMA dan Minseok yang sudah semester 4 jurusan seni masih menjalin hubungan pertemanan yang baik. Terlebih karena Minseok pernah meraih juara kontes menari berkat bantuan Sehun.

"ahh..." Sehun meneguk air mineralnya didalam botol, sebelum ia melangkah antusias ke depan cermin, menyalakan musik keras-keras dan mulai menari. Minseok menatapnya.

"Kyungsoo kabur!" sedetik saat Luhan membuka pintu apartemennya yang berbunyi nyaring tanda ada yang berkunjung, berbunyi dengan keras dan memekakkan telinga, Park Chanyeol dengan pandangan panik dan berkeringat berbicara seenakanya. Hey, ini masalah pribadi, setidaknya masuklah dulu jangan membicarakannya di depan pintu. Apa Chanyeol tidak pernah di ajarkan heh? Padahal ia bangsawan.

"masuk!" Luhan menginterupsi dan menarik tangan Chanyeol.

"katakan sekali lagi!" Luhan berkata saat mereka telah duduk di sofa putih, dan Chanyeol sudah mulai tenang.

"Kyungsoo kabur!"

"apa penyebabnya?"

"aku tak tahu, tapi sepertinya..."

"apa dia meninggalkan sesuatu? Semacam petunjuk begitu?"

"entahlah..." Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya, mencoba berpikir tentang kejadian dua hari yang lalu. Dan matanya melebar saat menyadari sesuatu. "ia meninggalkan surat!"

"mana suratnya?" Luhan menyelidik tatapan mata Chanyeol yang bergerak-gerak tak karuan

"ahahahaha... itu..."

"kau membuangnya?" Bingo! Tebakan Luhan 100 % tepat.

"kukira itu tak penting!" Chanyeol masih mempertahankan cengiran canggungnya, dan Luhan sudah menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar pemuda bodoh didepannya.

"sudah kuduga, kau memang bodoh!"

"hey! Luhan hyung, aku tak sengaja..."

"kau ingat isi suratnya?" Luhan memotong ucapan Chanyeol, ia beranjak pergi ke counter dapur. Menyeduh coklat panas instan.

"dia berbicara tentang, eum..."

"kau lupa?" Luhan menuangkan air panas ke dalam dua cangkir berisi bubuk coklat. Bagaimanapun si bodoh Chanyeol itu tamunya, ia masih punya hati untuk memperlakukan tamu dengan layak.

"aku sedang mengingatnya hyung!"

"oke"

"aku ingat, katanya ia ingin hidup sendiri. Jangan cari aku! Katanya..."

"begitu? Lalu kenapa kau masih ingin mencarinya?" Luhan menaruh cangkir yang mengepul berisi coklat panasnya di atas meja.

"kau bodoh hyung? Dia adikku!" Chanyeol sedikit emosi dengan sikap acuh-tak acuh Luhan.

"begitu. Lalu kau ingin apa dariku?" Luhan to the point, ia mereguk coklat panasnya dengan angkuh. Ini apartemennya, dan ia berhak melakukan apapun, termasuk membuat kesal Chanyeol.

"aku ingin kau membantuku untuk mencarinya!"

"bagaimana jika aku menolak?"

"aku akan memaksamu!"

"sudah kukira, aku tak punya pilihan!" dan Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat Luhan menghela nafas dan menaruh cangkirnya. Luhan sudah mulai serius. "kau sudah menghubungi nomor handphone nya?"

"tidak aktif!"

"kukira idemu tak sampai sana" Luhan terenyum meremehkan.

"aku tak sebodoh itu hyung!" Chanyeol merasa terhina, tapi ia masih tahu tatakrama untuk tak langsung menghajar hyung kurang ajarnya ini.

"bagaimana dengan sekolahnya?"

"ia membolos!"

"apa kita perlu membuat selebaran orang hilang?" Luhan tampak berpikir, menaruh telunjuk di dagunya.

"kukira jangan, sebagian masyarakat tahu Park Kyungsoo anak konglomerat, aku takut ada yang menculiknya!"

"bagaimana tanggapan ayahmu?" tatapan mata Chanyeol meredup. Luhan bisa menebaknya, ada gurat kekecewaan yang mendalam disana. "haaahhh... sudah ku katakan pada bibi untuk menitipkan anaknya padaku" Luhan meregangkan otot tangannya.

"hyung..."

"bagaimanapun juga aku adalah sepupu sah nya! Kami memiliki hubungan darah yang kuat, aku heran kenapa bibi tak percaya padaku?" Luhan beretoris, ia melangkah ke counter dapur untuk menaruh cangkir kotornya.

"aku menyayanginya hyung!" Chanyeol tersinggung dengan ucapan Luhan, dengan sedikit bentakan ia menegaskan.

"kendalikan perasaanmu yeol, apa kau yakin itu bukan cinta?" Chanyeol tertegun sejenak.

"tentu saja aku mencintai adikku!"

"maksudku cinta yang lain yeol, kau mengerti maksudku!" dan Chanyeol terdiam dengan degup jantungnya yang berdebar.

Jongin baru saja tiba di flat kecilnya pukul 11 malam lewat 12 menit, dan yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah Kyungsoo yang tertidur di meja kecil yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk makan. Diatasnya ada sepiring nasi dan semangkuk kari yang mendingin. Jongin mendekat, menatap Kyungsoo dari jarak dekat, wajahnya polos. Wajah polosnya mengguratkan kesedihan, tanpa sadar Jongin mengulurkan tangannya, menyibakkan poni yang menghalangi kening Kyungsoo. Jongin tahu, anak ini menunggunya. Ia melakukan ini setiap hari, menunggui Jongin pulang dari kampus dan menyiapkan makan malam lalu menghidangkannya di atas meja. Dan jongin, selalu pulang sangat terlambat, nyaris tengah malam karena ia melakukan beberapa 'urusan' diluar sana.

Jongin segera menarik tangannya saat mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang dari arah pintu, Jongin menoleh. Ah, Sehun ternyata.

"dia menungguimu sejak tadi Jongin!" Sehun menenteng plastik di tangan kanannya, membuka mantel tebalnya dan segera menyampirkannya di gantungan.

"kau darimana?"

"Aku keluar jam 8 setelah makan malam, dan aku mengantar Baekhyun hyung bekerja. Hari in dia shift malam, jika kau ingat. Lalu aku membeli beberapa persediaan makanan"

"kukira membeli sesuatu tak perlu hingga larut malam!" Jongin sedikit marah dengan Sehun, bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian di rumah. Khawatir eoh?

"perhatian sekali kau Jongin, aku latihan jika kau memang mau tahu!" Sehun mencibir dan meletakan barang belanjaanya di lemari es. Meraih botol soda dan meneguknya. "dan jika kau bertanya kenapa Kyungsoo disitu, ia bersikukuh untuk menunggumu. Dia pikir kau membencinya!"

"aku tidak..." Jongin protes. Hei, dia tidak benci sama sekali pada Kyungsoo, bagaimana bisa pria kecil yang sedang tertidur dihadapannya ini berasumsi seperti itu?

"bersikaplah sedikit manis pada orang yang manis Jongin!" Sehun berjalan menuju kamar mandi, ia ingin mandi. Latihan keras membuat badannya gerah, meskipun ini musim salju dan Sehun tak sebodoh itu untuk mandi menggunakan air dingin. Jadi ia memutar kran kearah air panas, dan membiarkan tubuhnya di guyur air yang menenangkan.

Jongin tertegun dengan ucapan Sehun. Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang masih damai dengan tidurnya, tak terganggu sedikitpun dengan pertengkaran kecil Sehun dan Jongin.

Dengan perlahan, Jongin meraih tubuh ringkih Kyungsoo dan menggendongnya ke kamar Baekhyun yang kini menjadi kamarnya juga. Menjatuhkan tubuh Kyungsoo diatas ranjang dengan pelan, dan menyelimutinya.

"terimakasih..." Jongin berbisik saat ia menutup pintu kamar itu.

"aahhhh, kisah cinta masa muda memang indah..." Sehun menyindir saat Jongin menutup pintu kamar, ia bersiul dengan rambut basah dan selembar handuk di pinggangnya.

"Sehun!" Jongin menggeram pada adiknya.

"apa Jongin? Aku hanya bernyanyi! Kau tersindir?" Sehun menyeringai tanpa dosa, Jongin nyaris menerjangnya kalau saja Sehun tak segera masuk ke kamarnya dsan menguncinya dari dalam.

"yak! Sehun, awas kau!"

"aku tak takut hahahahaha!" Sehun tertawa-tawa di dalam kamar.

Jongin memutuskan untuk menonton acara TV, ia menyalakan TV dan memencet remote mencari channel. Tak ada yang menarik.

"**tumbuh tinggi bersama susu..."**

Ganti

"**jadi kau lebih memilih wanita itu, Jinseok? Aku yang selalu berkorban untukmu hiks..."**

Ganti

"**kecelakaan di musim dingin menjadi sering terjadi, berhati-hatilah pemirsa..."**

Ganti

"**ini dia, lotion anti nyamuk..."**

Ganti

"**dicari, orang hilang. Dengan ciri-ciri: rambut hitam, mata bulat..."**

Ganti

"**aku yakin akan membunuhnya...!"**

Pilihan Jongin jatuh pada tayangan ulang film action, setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada tayangan drama cengeng. Jongin pergi ke dapur saat film di jeda iklan, ia membuka kulkas meraih sebotol soda yang masih tersegel. Seketika ia teringat makanan yang Kyungsoo sisakan untuknya, ia kembali ke ruang TV dan memakan nasi dan sup. Meneguk soda saat mulutnya tersedak karena terbawa suasana ketegangan film.

"Jongin, bisa bantu aku?" Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dengan kaos panjang dan celana training panjang sambil menenteng laptop di tangannya. Jongin menelan nasinya, lalu menjawab saat Sehun sudah duduk persis di sebelahnya.

"bantu aku membuat proposal!"

"cih, kukira bocah sok pintar sepertimu tak akan meminta bantuan padaku!" Jongin meremehkan Sehun, ia melirik pada laptop yang masih dipandangi sehun dengan seksama.

"untuk kali ini saja, ini tugas deadline. Besok pagi harus ku kumpulkan!"

"kemana saja kau seminggu ini, Sehun?" Jongin mulai menambil alih laptop dari tangan Sehun.

"aku lupa!"

"kau terlalu sibuk dengan latihan menarimu!"

"itu tidak ada hubungannya Jongin!" Sehun merenggut, ia tersinggung, hobi nya di usik-usik.

"taruh piring kotor itu ke dapur, Sehun!" Jongin tak peduli dengan wajah cemberut Sehun.

"tidak mau!"

"aku laporkan ke Baekhyun hyung!"

"cih, dasar tukang mengadu! Siapa yang bocah disini?" Sehun beranjak meraih piring kotor bekas Jongin dan menaruhnya ke dapur.

"kau!" Jongin menyahut sebelum meneguk sodanya.

Baekhyun melayani pesanan orang-orang di cafè ini, ia berjalan lalu lalang dengan tergesa. Mencatat pesanan dan berjalan, setengah berlari ke dapur. Mengantarkan ke meja pemesan dengan senyum merekah, mengelap keringat saat tiba di dapur. Membuat kalimat penyemangat untuk dirinya sendiri, sebelum keluar mengantar pesanan dengan senyum sejuta watt nya.

"siapa namamu?" Tanya seorang gadis, saat Baekhyun mengantar pesanan ke meja nya.

"oh, aku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun!" Baekhyun menjawab dengan senyum merekah.

"aku Kim Taeyeon" gadis itu mengenalkan dirinya malu-malu. "bolehkah aku meminta nomor ponselmu?"

"maaf tapi aku tak memiliki ponsel" Baekhyun tersenyum lalu berjalan menjauh dari pandangan Taeyeon ya ng kecewa. Baekhyun sudah sering mendapat pelanggan seperti ini, dan jurus terjitu adalah mengatakan bahwa ia tak punya ponsel. Sedikit klise, tapi setidaknya ia bisa berkelit dari masalah yang tak kalah klise nya.

Sudah satu jam lewat tengah malam. Pengunjung sudah sepi. Bahkan sudah tidak ada pengunjung, terlihat di cafè. Beberapa menit lagi cafè ditutup, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk merogoh sakunya, meraih ponsel putihnya. Menekan nomor di layar benda kotak itu dan menempelkannya di telinga.

"Jongin, jemput aku!" Baekhyun berujar dengan lelah. Ia benar-benar lelah dan ingin segera tidur.

"lima belas menit lagi aku tiba!"

"oke, aku tunggu!"

"jangan keluar sampai aku datang!"

"iya..."

"kau dengar hyung? Jangan pernah keluar dari situ!"

"iya, bawel!"

"aku akan berlari!"

"bodoh! Kau akan berjalan kesini?"

"maksudku, aku akan mengebut!"

"jangan Jongin! Aku sungguh tak akan keluar hingga kau datang!"

"jangan bandel hyung sungguh!"

"iyaaa..."

"aku segera tiba..."

"baik..."

'TUUT TUUT TUUT'

Sambungan telepon di tutup sepihak. Baekhyun merenggut lalu memasukkan kembali ponselnya. Memutuskan untuk ke loker karyawan dan mengganti bajunya.

"Baekhyun-ssi" seseorang memanggil Baekhyun dari balik pintu. Baekhyun menoleh.

"ah? Ada apa Joonmyeon?"

"besok pimpinan kita akan datang berkunjung pagi-pagi" Joonmyeon mendekati Baekhyun setelah ia memastikan kalau Baekhyun tak sedang telanjang.

"maksudmu besok aku tidak libur?"

"begitulah. Kau tahu kan pimpinan kita seperti apa?"

"baiklah" Baekhyun sedikit kecewa. Rencananya ntuk bergelung seharian dikamarnya, ia urungkan.

"hanya sebentar, setelah itu kita bisa libur"

"ahhh, syukurlah!" tatapan Baekhyun berubah menjadi terang kemabali.

"eum Baekhyun-ssi, apa besok kau ada acara?" Joonmyeon menggaruk tengkuknya canggung

"eh? Kenapa?"

"ahahahaha tidak tidak... tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu menonton. Di bioskop ada Film bagus"

"begitu? Eumm baiklah!" Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Andai ia jeli, ia bisa melihat gurat-gurat merah tipis di pipi joonmyeon.

"Baekhyun... adikmu datang!" Yixing menginterupsi obrolan modus Joonmyeon dari arah meja tamu.

"oke Joonmyeon aku pulang duluan. Sampai jumpa besok " Baekhyun berlari keluar, setelah sebelumnya membungkuk memberi salam perpisahan pada rekan kerjanya.

"hyung!"

"menunggu lama?"

"sekitar dua tahun!"

"yak! Jongin!"

"sakit hyung, jangan cubit aku..."

Suara langkah kaki yang cepat, bergema di jalanan yang masih sepi. Orang-orang memilih untuk lebih siang pergi ke tempat kerja, hey ini musim dingin dan para petinggi perusahaan pasti mengerti akan hal itu. tapi tidak dengan atasan Baekhyun. Baekhyun bangun kesiangan karena alarmnya tak kunjung berbunyi. Ia lupa mengisi daya baterai handphone nya. Jadilah ia harus berlari-lari dari halte, menuju cafè. Ini sudah jam 8 dan Baekhyun telat satu jam. Ia berharap suatu hal terjadi pada bosnya, sehingga ia tak perlu di pecat hanya karena telat satu jam di hari yang seharusnya ia libur.

Tapi sayang, sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak berbaik hati padanya kali ini. karena saat ia membuka pintu, disana sudah berbaris rapi teman-teman sesama karyawannya sedang mendengarkan seseorang dengan seksama. Seseorang yang berdiri angkuh, dan menatap Baekhyun dari jauh.

"sial, mati aku..."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N: ****kemaren udah publish Cuma ada kesalahan teknis jadi re publish hehehehehe**

**I****ni chapter satunya, mulai diliatin konflik-konfliknya hahahahaha kalau yang respon banyak, saya bakal lanjut fanfic ini. mungkin seminggu sekali saya update. Mungkin lohh yaaa, tergantung reviewers juga #maksa.**

**Balasan Review:**

**Yurichu : ** ini sudah lanjut hehehehe

: ini sudah lanjut hehehe, makasih semangatnya '0')9

**kaisoodotcom: **ini sudah lanjut, silakan kembali di review hehehehe

**Guest: **ini lanjutannya, semoga suka

**SognatoreL **: ahahahaha makasihh. Ini sudah lanjut. Semoga suka yaaa

**Kartikadyo96****: **ini sudah next chap :3

**salsa billaa****: **inisudah lanjut, semoga suka yaaa jangan lupa review

**Terimakasih yang udah nyempetin baca ^^**


End file.
